


The Opposite of a Workout

by alwaysmyway



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Belly Kink, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysmyway/pseuds/alwaysmyway
Summary: There are so many stories about Sebastian Stan gaining weight, I wanted to write one with Chris Evans gaining instead.  Quick and dirty, written out of boredom and desire. Heh.





	The Opposite of a Workout

With the clang of a barbell hitting the rack (and another utterance of the word “fuck”), Chris Evans bellowed and took a deep breath, signaling the end of his workout. Rubbing his right shoulder, he steadies his breathing as he comes down from his post-workout high.

His trainer had sent him a new post-workout supplement that he was eager to try, even if it meant working out on one of his off days. Chris rummages through his gym bag after chugging some water, the small pill case rattling as he roots through the nylon duffle; eventually finding the small white pill had sunk to the bottom. He heads towards the shower, popping the flip-top case and downing a pill like candy as he goes.

Almost immediately his stomach begins to grumble, but Chris thinks nothing of it. It's after hours, his preferred time to work out without any sort of distraction. He's months out from his next big project, but it never hurt to get his body into peak shape once more. The empty gym gives way to an eerily quiet locker room, the hum of the air conditioning interrupted by the squeak of the locker room door as Chris preps to clean up. He walks toward the showers, dropping his bag on a bench as he pulls his right arm into his shirt, then his left one, and slides his white tee over his head. His lean body is sweaty, his furry chest and treasure trail matted with sweat, his hair mussed. Chris's stomach continues to gurgle as he places his hand on his abs, twirling a finger through the soft hair that trails across his torso, and he contemplates hitting the bathroom... nah, it's nothing. His shoes come off next, his socks following, when the gurgling becomes louder. 

Chris stares down at his stomach, trying to piece together what could cause the sudden upset, when he notices his abs have disappeared. 

"Wha?" He hunches slightly to look down, when he notices a fold of skin at the base of his stomach. The fold bunches up before it begins droop downward, a gaseous feeling overtaking the actor as he lets out a groan and shuts his eyes. Chris's lean stomach begins to pooch outward, the lower portion growing rounder as his toned, hair-dusted pecs grow cushioned and fuller. His black briefs tighten at his waistline as his cock begins to stiffen, his rounded bubble butt beginning to sag. A louder groan echoes through the locker room as his upper belly swells, his midsection growing round as his belly button widens, love handles growing above his tightening waistband as his fuzzy thighs begin to inflate. 

His cock is erect now, his waistband slipping beneath his growing pot belly as his nipples thicken, his pecs softening as his scruffy chin grows a fold of flab beneath it. Chris Evans' new belly continues to swell, inflating outward as his waistband begins to strain, his growing thighs meeting as they fatten. The growing man's hand migrates down his swelling belly to his groin, his hard cock tight against his swelling thigh, to which he begins to trace his needy length with his finger. His biceps lose their musculature as they become flabby and rounded, flattening slightly as they rest at his sides.

Soon the actor gives in and tugs his hardon out, letting it spring back and slap his swelling belly as the curved apex pushes down against his shaft. Falling backward against a locker, Chris starts to fist his cock as his the seat of his underwear bursts. The rip in his black briefs expands as his thighs are freed, his balls pushed forward against his widening thighs as his waistband snaps, his sagging gut jiggling as he's left nude. 

The growing ball belly distends further, his pecs softening as his nipples flatten and thicken outward into suckable man-tits. The folds of Chris's lovehandles deepen as his flabby asscheeks rub against eachother, his shaft becoming enveloped by a growing pouch of fatpad. Chris tugs at his cock as the fatpad overtakes a portion of his length, smearing precum across the reddened head. 

Chris is in bliss as he tugs his cock, rubbing his free hand up his furry gut as it sags downward, pushing his hands into the hairy folds as his tongue lols from his mouth. His double chin widens, his cheeks growing fuller as he bucks forward into his hand, his fat as hitting the locker with each retreat from his palm. His free hand moves up his hairy gut to his soft moobs, tweaking and tugging at the warm pink nipple. His man-tits have grown rather sensitive, each tease of his nipple making his cock jump. 

The actor moans harder as he jerks off, fondling his fat body as he starts to push his hardon back against his belly, sliding it around the furry surface and smearing precum across the hair. The fattened actor seizes up, his body tensing as hot seed bubbles from the head of his cock only to surge outward, volleys of cum erupting and landing in sticky ropes across Chris's fat body, matting his belly fur even more as he grunts and jerks through his orgasm.


End file.
